


bath time

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, black butler book of atlantic
Genre: Bathtubs, Cuddles, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: After the Events of Book of Atlantic, Sebastian and Ciel enjoy a hot bath and an even hotter time in bed together.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	bath time

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, I'm not an experienced writer and this is my first time writing smut, so please don't judge my fic too hard. I hope you guys are going to like it.

With a soft sigh, Ciel closed his eyes and sank into the hot water. It felt good to be back at his mansion, especially after a trip like this. The young Earl had expected the Campania trip to be exhausting, but in the end his worst fears had been exceeded. The long, gloveless fingers of a well-known hand gently stroked his hair and Ciel unconsciously leaned against the touch. His mismatched eyes cracked open a little and his eyes met that of his demonic butler, who was leaning over him and watching Ciel carefully. 

"You're feeling better," Sebastian said quietly. His voice sounded relieved for a reason. After all, Ciel had been so sick the past few days that he hadn't even tried to defend himself against Sebastian's care. Ciel sat up and turned to his butler. "What about you?", he wanted to know, "How are you feeling?" He frowned, looking at the spot where Undertakers Death Scyte had emerged from Sebastian's chest. All that was left of the injury was a thin scar that would also be gone in a few days, but when Ciel stroked it with one hand, he was as careful as if the wound could open at any moment.

With a smile, Sebastian took Ciel's hand in his own and lifted it to his lips. "I'm fine," he said, his lips touching Ciel's fingers as he spoke. Sebastian pressed a kiss on his master's hand and then wrapped both arms around his waist. "After all, you looked after me so well. I didn't know I have such a caring master. If I hadn't been so exhausted, I would have cried with emotion when you helped me change the bandages. And that you allowed me to sleep in your bed with you ... " With a sudden wave of his hand, Ciel splashed water into his butler's face and cut off his words. "It's enough, it's enough. Stop saying things like that.”, he stammered, turning his face in the hope that Sebastian would miss how much he blushed at the memories. His hope was apparently in vain, because he could hear the demon giggling behind him. 

Sebastian gently pulled his master towards him so the smaller one's shoulders were pressed against his muscular chest and the back of his head rested on Sebastian's collarbone. "My young master", Sebastian whispered as he rubbed his nose against Ciel's hair, "My sweet young master. I'm just happy about your attention. Is that so bad?” His warm breath fanned over Ciel's neck and let a pleasant shiver run down his back. "Don't let it go to your head. After all, I thought for a moment that you were ... you'd be dead. Of course I'm worried" , murmured the young Earl and blushed again, "I wouldn't find a replacement for you after all." , he added in an unsuccessful attempt to cover up his feelings at least a little.

He turned his head hesitantly and looked into Sebastian's red eyes. For a moment both were silent, just getting lost in each other's eyes. "Sebastian," , Ciel finally broke through the silence, "never let yourself be hurt so badly again. That's an order.” Sebastian's eyes glowed when he heard his master's words. He leaned forward until his face was only a hair's width from Ciel's. "Yes, my Lord", he whispered before sealing the boy's lips with his own. Ciel made a startled sound before he relaxed, closed his eyes, and returned the kiss. 

This intimacy between the two was new. It had started after the sinking of the Campania, when the sun rose and the other ship came into view, when the two were sitting in their lifeboat and the seppareted parts of the walking corpses slowly sank into the water around them, there had been a moment between Sebastian and Ciel in which the two were overwhelmed by their feelings for each other and before Ciel had realized what was happening, he was already in Sebastian's arms and was kissed and kissed back until the loud horn of the ship startled them. 

The kiss now wasn't very similar to that. While the first had been impetuous and uncoordinated, primarily just pouring out of pent-up emotions, this kiss was gentle and more a confirmation of what they had said without words the first time than a new admission of love. Sebastian sucked on Ciel's lower lip gently and ran his tongue over it until Ciel opened his mouth and let him in. A little game began between them as Sebastian's tongue slid between Ciel's lips and bumped into Ciel's own in the warm, damp cave, gently playing around, enticing it. Ciel moaned softly into the kiss and lifted a hand out of the water, ran his fingers over Sebastian's cheek, towards his temple and finally into his raven-black hair. 

Sebastian's own hands, meanwhile, moved down Ciel's waist, over his hips, down to his thighs on the inside of which his fingertips began stroking up and down gently. Ciel broke the kiss and gasped, his right hand still in his butler's hair while his left hand clung to the edge of the tub. "Sebastian" , he groaned, "What are you doing?" Sebastian leaned his forehead against his master's and smirked. "I'm just touching you. Do you mind? Do you want me to stop?”, he wanted to know. Ciel bit his lip and shook his head. He wanted this too much to be able to force himself to say no to it now. The next moment Sebastian pressed his mouth against his master's neck and proceeded to kiss it up and down. With satisfaction he felt the accelerated pulse under his lips and he could not resist sucking at the place where Ciel's neck passed into his shoulder until he left a red mark there. 

As he did so, his hands gripped Ciel's cock and moved up and down on it, making Ciel moan comfortably. The young Earl twisted with excitement in the strong arms that held him, unconsciously moving his hips against Sebastian and pulling his hair lightly. "Sebastian", he whispered , "More. I want more.” The butler once licked the length of Ciel's neck, across his chin, to his lips. "With pleasure, my beloved master" , he purred into his ear, "I suggest we move to your bed for this." Ciel nodded weakly and turned in Sebastian's arms so that he could kiss his demon again while he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian picked up his master bridal style and got out of the tub without interrupting the kiss. 

It only took a moment for him to dry both Ciel and himself, and the next moment they were already in Ciel's big duvet. Sebastian's mouth drifted down Ciel's neck to his collarbone. He sucked and bit at it until he left several more hickeys, all of them low enough to be covered by a collar, so this night and all the nights that would come would remain a well-kept secret between the Earl and his butler. Inspired by the sweet sounds Ciel made and the small hands buried in his black hair, Sebastian continued a line of wet kisses across his master's blossom-white chest to his right nipple, which he circled with his tongue until Ciel threw his head back and let out a high-pitched moan. Sebastian looked up to read Ciel's expression, worried that he might be overwhelming the boy. Ciel's face was flushed, his eyelids half lowered, and he breathed quickly. The name of his demon kept falling from his lips and he gently pushed Sebastian's head back towards his body.

A smirk krept across Sebastian's face before he closed his lips around the other nipple and started sucking on it until he was rewarded with another loud moan. With a kiss, he said goodbye to the nipple and continued to move down the body of his master. Sebastian's fingers brushed gently down Ciel's sides, trying to touch as much of the velvety skin as possible, just like Sebastian's mouth stroking his master's stomach. Finally, he focused his attention on Ciel's legs. First on one thigh, then on the other, Sebastian placed further kisses and hickeys, he rubbed his nose against the tender skin and breathed in the fragrance of his beloved master. 

Finally he straightened up again. "One moment, young master", he said and disappeared. Before Ciel could express his surprise, Sebastian was back in his place between Ciel's legs, a small bottle in his hands. Ciel wanted to ask what that was about, but his demon sealed Ciel's lips with his own and the next moment the earl felt what Sebastian had brought the bottle for. A long, oil-covered finger slid into his body and let Ciel moan when he found his sweet spot a moment later. Before Ciel could get used to the feeling, a second finger was added and while Sebastian prepared him for himself in this way, he continued to kiss him senseless.

"My beloved young master", he whispered. He pulled his fingers out of Ciel's body and rubbed oil on his cock. Then he let himself sink over Ciel and supported himself by positioning his forearms on the left and right of Ciel's body. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, the next moment he felt Sebastian slowly pushing into him. The loud groan that escaped Ciel's throat and the warm tightness encircling Sebastian's cock made him growl deeply, and the feeling of Ciel's body against and around his own almost made him cum. Sebastian's fangs brushed over Ciel's bare neck as the demon retreated halfway, only to thrust into him again. The sound that Ciel made when Sebastian hit his sweet spot again sounded almost like a meow and Sebastian grinned at Ciel's throat. He repeated his movement with more force, again and again.

Ciel's hands came off Sebastian's neck and pulled their fingernails across the demon's strong back until they left red streaks. Sebastian's left hand trailed down on his master's body and lifted his slender leg over his waist, his fingers leaving dark marks on the white skin. Ciel's other leg was arched, his toes curled into the sheet. Just a few more thrusts and Ciel closed his eyes in rapture as he shivered and spilled his release, calling out his demon's name. Ciel's sight was enough to drive Sebastian to the climax as well and he dug his teeth into his master's delicate neck. A contented growl escaped as he poured his semen deep into Ciel. They stayed like this, entwined, Sebastian in Ciel, and exchanged short kisses as they slowly caught their breath. 

The full moon shone through a crack in the curtain, illuminating Ciel perfectly. Sebastian gazed at the boy who was dozing in his arms, with admiration, stroked through his ash-blue hair again and again and pressed a kiss to his forehead from time to time. "Sebastian," Ciel murmured, snuggling closer to his butler's bare chest. "How do you feel, young master?" Sebastian whispered back, a smile on his lips. "Very good", came the quiet answer. Ciel stretched and opened his eyes a crack. "Just a bit sticky. You should have warned me before you came.”, he added and let a hand disappear under the covers. When he pulled it out, some of Sebastian's sperm that he had gathered from his thigh was sticking to his fingertips. Ciel noted with interest that it was black. Sebastian giggled slightly into Ciel's hair. "Please forgive me, my beloved master. Next time, I will ask for your permission beforehand.”, Sebastian replied. Thoughtfully Ciel looked up at him, taking in the way his eyes glowed red in the dark. They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Then the smirk slowly vanished from Sebastian's face when he suddenly had doubts. "That means", he corrected himself, "if you wish for a next time." The corners of Ciel's mouth twitched. "Of course I do", he clarified, licking Sebastian's black seed off of his fingers as if to confirm his words. When he was done, he made eye contact with Sebastian again. "You have called me your beloved master again", he said softly. A slight blush crept across his cheeks, making Sebastian smile again. "For good reason. After all, I love you more than anything.”, Sebastian replied. Ciel inhaled sharply. He bit his lower lip and tears began to gather in his eyes. Sebastian was startled, not having expected such a reaction. He wanted to apologize for his words when Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his mouth to that of the perplexed demon. "Young master?", Sebastian managed to say between two kisses, "Are you surprised? Were you not aware of that?” Ciel didn't answer but continued kissing and crying until he ran out of breath. Then he detached himself from Sebastian, took a deep breath and let out an "I love you too, Sebastian!". This time it was up to Sebastian to shower Ciel in kisses. Ciel didn't get much sleep that night, but he was far too happy to mind.


End file.
